Just a Bit of Water
by Lady Drena
Summary: Zexion gets sick and Marluxia tries to take care of him, but things aren't looking good. Rated T just to be safe. ZexionxMarluxia, ZexionxDemyx onesided. Character death.


Author's note: Here we go, my second fic. Inspiration hit me hard for this one night. Hope you like it!

Credits to my friend Xaven who inspired me to write a tragedy about our favorite pairing: Zexion and Marluxia.

Warnings: boyxboy love. Don't like it? Then don't read it. Rated T just to be safe. Character death.

* * *

Just a Bit of Water 

Zexion wandered around Marluxia's garden, gazing upon all the wonderful plants. There were so many colors and amazing smells. To Zexion, this was heaven.

He was also hoping to run into Marluxia. Zexion loved him. He was so beautiful and he seemed to have a glow whenever he was in his garden, tending to his plants. He was the only one who could make Zexion feel happy with his life.

"Zexy!" Demyx shouted as he ran into the garden. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just looking at the flowers."

"Okay, well, you wanna help me? Marluxia wants me to water the garden."

"No that's okay," Zexion said getting ready to leave. "I'll just go now."

"Aww, come on Zexy!" Demyx said grabbing Zexion's arm to keep him from leaving. "It's just a bit of water, and I've told you a thousand times, it's not gonna hurt you."

"And I've told **you** a thousand times, water and I don't mix."

Unfortunately, Demyx didn't hear him. He was too busy running in circles before finally stopping in the middle of the garden. He raised his hand in the air.

"Water!" he shouted and it started raining.

Zexion wasn't kidding; he and water really don't mix. Not only was he annoyed with the rain, he could feel himself starting to get sick too. Demyx looked around the garden.

"Y'know, these little raindrops are going to take too long to water the **whole** garden…"

"Demyx! No!"

"WATER!" Demyx shouted again, and immediately the raindrops got **much** bigger.

Zexion was now soaked to the skin and starting to feel really sick, but before he could say anything to Demyx, he passed out.

He awoke to find himself in his room with Demyx and Marluxia standing over him.

"Yay! You're awake!" Demyx shouted cheerfully and started bouncing around the room.

"Demyx! Shut up!" Marluxia shot at him. "Don't you have some work to do or something?" Demyx stuck out his tongue, opened a portal, and left. Marluxia turned back to Zexion.

"So what's up with this?" He asked. "You were only in the rain for a few minutes and now you're sick as a dog. It was just a bit of water."

"I don't know," Zexion replied. " For as long as I can remember water has always had this crazy effect on me, even before I was a Nobody."

"Wow, that's really strange," Marluxia said.

Marluxia took care of Zexion day after day trying to help him get better. And with each passing day he could feel himself become more and more attached to him. Sadly, Zexion still wasn't doing very well. Marluxia tried to get some of the other Organization members to help, but they wouldn't. They'd say that if Zexion was too weak to handle just a bit of water, them he was too weak for the Organization. Demyx would come and visit Zexion sometimes, but he would get too hyper and Marluxia would kick him out

Marluxia was checking up on Zexion one more time before going to bed one night. He was still not doing well, in fact, he seemed to be getting worse. Zexion saw him enter the room and gave him a small smile. Marluxia sat on the bed and pulled Zexion into his lap,

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I dunno," Zexion said weakly. "About the same I guess." Marluxia struggled to hold back tears.

"I brought you something," he said pulling a small, pink flower out of his pocket and handing it to Zexion. "It's a forget-me-not." Zexion smiled and snuggled closer to Marluxia.

"Thank you. I'll treasure it always."

"I-I also have something to tell you," he pulled Zexion's face closer to his and whispered "I love you" then he pressed his lips against Zexion's. Zexion seemed a little surprised at first, but hen he closed his eyes, places his hand on the side of Marluxia's face, and deepened the kiss.

They finally pulled apart when Zexion started coughing and gasping for air. After a few minutes he took a deep breath and said "Marluxia, I love you too."

Zexion's eyelids flickered and closed. His hand slid from Marluxia's face. He took one last, shuddering breath, and died.

Marluxia clutched Zexion's body, tears flooding from his eyes, and he stayed like that, for what seemed like forever.

* * *

(Cries) Goodbye Zexion. Wow, that took me a while to type up. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
